


Man's best friend

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Iker doing some dog training





	Man's best friend

“Hey, pay attention!” Iker snapped his fingers.

He started using his handler’s voice unintentionally. He was just reading this book about pet training lately and teaching his Doce various tricks and it sort of… blended together. It worked, though, so he went with it.

“Watch me and listen.”

Distractions had always been a problem, they needed to work on that yet. Iker couldn’t allow for his protégé to lose focus when he wanted something to sink in. Now brown eyes stared back at him instead of tracing the near quarrel, and the gaze was filled with devotion and admiration and eagerness to please.

 

*

The other time it happened, there was little time to react. All the signs of impending attack were there: the momentary stillness, the intense focus and eyeing the prey, the bared teeth.

“Don’t! Stay down.” Iker said firmly and watched as the tensed muscle relaxed a bit, how rigidness evaporated just so next words could be processed. “Good,” he praised, “don’t go after them, stay where you are.”

He rubbed at the stiff scruff of the neck, a gesture both to placate further and reward for a good behavior.

 

*

In the corner of his eye he saw the trot turning into full run and knew what was about to happen even before a large figure bumped into him. The intention was always clear in the devilish shine of an eye, in the general body language that screamed of the planned mischief.

“Ooof,” Iker huffed under the additional weigh and claiming caresses. “What’d I tell you about jumping at me? Stop it, you’ll ruin my clothes.”

His complaints went unheeded, he was still yanked one way and the other, treated like a big tug toy. Wet tongue licked at his neck.

Perhaps he would be obeyed if he used more commanding tone of voice but it was hard to maintain the angry façade when his heart melted in the face of such a cuteness. It was meant as a show of love after all, not done to aggravate him.

 

*

Restless pacing and irritated noises, little whines or growls sent Iker on the edge of his patience. Granted, it was boring here at the bench and they all would prefer to be in the thick of the action instead, but it didn’t call for such a show of tediousness neither.

“Sit.” Iker barked.

The command was complied with and Iker felt a tiny bit guilty of how hurt the honest eyes looked at him after the reprimand. He almost grew to regret his harsh tone until not a minute later a new play was thought up. That one involving tugging his shoelaces.

“Sese, stop it!”


End file.
